


Slow Like Honey

by Brithna



Series: Tidal Project [5]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brithna/pseuds/Brithna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This song gave me issues. I knew what I wanted but had a pretty hard time getting it out of my hands and onto paper. Since that was the case –I am still not fully satisfied with this story and…after Peetsden worked so hard on it……….I might have messed with it AGAIN. (Sorry Peet) But! I hope you all enjoy it in spite of my unhappiness and constant re-working...lol...yikes.  </p>
<p>This song follows after Song #2 Sullen Girls!!!---SURPRISE!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Like Honey

Miranda got up from her chair and stood at the window tapping her lips with her index finger. It was Friday, it was hot, and so far it had been a horrible day. Miranda was ready to get the hell out of this godforsaken city. She had plans to spend the weekend in the Hamptons alone and was seriously thinking about leaving work early. Why not? She was the boss, right? Surely the boss could do such a thing every now and again.

There was only one problem. She actually wasn’t going to be alone. Andrea was coming for the weekend too. Which was fine and the fact that the twins wouldn’t be with them this time wasn’t a problem at all. It was _all_ about work and completely and totally normal and acceptable. Yes…totally fine, normal and acceptable.

No, it was _not_ fine and it certainly wasn’t normal or even close to acceptable. Not in the least.

For months now things had been getting a bit complicated, and that was probably a gross understatement. It all started with those eye piercing conversations they seemed to have on a daily basis which had ending up teaching Miranda more that more could be communicated via the eyes and with a nod, than with words. It was certainly a challenge though, because just when Miranda thought Andrea’s face read like an open book, she was proved wrong. _That_ was definitely something Miranda wasn’t used to, but for some strange reason it was very important that she master this, so Miranda kept trying.

This turning point had come a few months ago when Miranda was in Napa Valley for a shoot. On the second day, Nigel commented that Andrea sounded like something wasn’t quite right. Miranda wanted to know why, _had_ to know why; so she picked up her phone without hesitation and made the call that would change everything.

Before Miranda went to sleep that night, she knew that even if Andrea never mentioned wanting her to keep calling her, she would have anyway. How many bosses do you know of that do that with their assistants? Probably none, but it couldn’t be helped. She enjoyed it too much. It made her happy and since there were so few things in life that genuinely made Miranda happy, she was sticking with it whether it was appropriate or not.

But now? Now they weren’t just talking on the phone. They were spending time together. A lot of time together. There were dinners at the townhouse with the twins and sometimes without. There where late nights after Andrea delivered _The Book_ , movies, school plays and trips to the Hamptons with the twins; all in the glorious name of _work_.

“Miranda…Miranda?”

Miranda shook off her daydream and started to turn her head toward the voice behind her but suddenly thought better of it. She knew without a doubt that she was blushing.

“Yes, Andrea, what is it?”

She felt Andrea step closer and lower her voice. “I wanted to talk to you about this weekend. You haven’t looked at your e-mail and I need to talk to you about this.”

Miranda took a deep breath and turned around. No, she had not checked her e-mail for a solid hour. She had been too busy staring out the window thinking about Andrea instead of doing her own job.

“Yes, yes go on. What is the problem?”

Andrea checked behind her to make sure Emily was deep in conversation on the phone. She knew as well as Miranda that no one could know about these weekends away nor anything else they did outside of work. They never discussed it, it was just a given. Miranda thanked God that Andrea was smart enough to realize this. Then again it was also another worrisome reminder that what was going on between them was anything but proper.

“There is no problem. I just wanted to suggest that you bring your iPad with you this weekend.”

Miranda immediately started to protest. She knew right where this was going. “Andrea, I…”

Of course, Andrea cut her off. “Miranda, I know you don’t like to check _The Book_ on your iPad but I really, really think you should give it a try. I think once you got use to it, you would find it beneficial.”

Miranda gave her a hard look. It was starting to get exponentially harder to not give in to Andrea’s suggestions but Miranda had to least make some sort of faint effort to resist. “And what are these _benefits_ you speak of? I assume you have a list prepared no doubt.”

“Only one. You can check _The Book_ from _anywhere_ without having to worry about it being delivered. I think that’s reason enough. Don’t you?”

Miranda stood there for a moment trying to think of reasons to say ‘no’. Honestly, Andrea was right. She could indeed check it from anywhere and make the notes right there on the screen. She wouldn’t have to worry about anyone having to deliver it to the townhouse anymore which meant that she wouldn’t have to worry about anyone seeing Andrea there when she herself wasn’t the one designated to deliver it on a particular evening. Wait. That should not be a factor. But what if it was?

“Are you trying to tell me that you don’t want to deliver _The Book_ anymore?” Miranda tried to keep her face as hard as stone but she knew she failed immediately.

Andrea looked behind her again then rolled her eyes when she turned back to Miranda.  “No, Miranda, that is not what I’m saying at all. I’m saying it would be easier on you. I can still…come over you know. You can still ask me to come over without using _The Book_ as an excuse.”

An _excuse_? It wasn’t an _excuse_. Okay, maybe it was but that was beside the point wasn’t it? And since when did she start letting Andrea get away with that eye-roll thing? “Fine. Fine, I think I’m leaving in a minute. Pack it in my bag.” Miranda waved a dismissive hand in the air and sat down in her chair hardly able to believe she had just given in to Andrea so quickly. It was obvious that some old habits can in fact die rather easily.

“I thought we were leaving tomorrow?”

“No…I need to go tonight. Roy can bring you in the morning as early as you wish. Honestly, I’m tired and I just need to get out of here. Besides, I want to do a little shopping. I was thinking about some scallops for dinner tomorrow?” Miranda raised a questioning eyebrow to Andrea. Miranda always cooked when they went away or let the girls take care of it with a monstrous amount of supervision.

Andrea smiled and Miranda’s heart stopped. That smile was going to be the death of her one day. “That sounds great. Don’t forget my candy bars.” Andrea smiled again and scurried out of the office leaving Miranda breathless. Candy bars. Yes, she was already completely wrapped around Andrea’s finger.

***

Nearing the end of her journey to the Hamptons, Miranda received a phone call that would almost cause her to turn around and come home.

“Hello?”

“Miranda. It’s me.”

“It’s a good thing I have caller id; otherwise, I would be completely in the dark. What’s going on Andrea? Did Emily finally eat something?”

“No…not quite. Only one piece of cheese today. How far away are you?”

“I’m nearly there. Fifteen minutes from _Citarella_ in fact. And yes, I will remember your candy bars. Now, what is it?”

“Okay, can you hear me? I locked myself in your bathroom.”

“Why in God’s name did you do _that_? I have a feeling I should just turn around now and start firing people.”

“No. Don’t turn around. I’m serious; just listen to me for a second.”

“Oh, I will. It seems that’s _all_ I do these days. Get to the point, dar…Andrea.” Holy God. Darling? That almost came right out of her mouth without a second thought. Hopefully Andrea hadn’t noticed. Then again Andrea noticed everything. That was why she was so good at her job.

“Okay, please don’t freak out but Kate had to back out. She’s got some issues…issues that you wouldn’t want to deal with on a shoot.”

“You have _got_ to be kidding me. She can’t lay off the drugs long enough to do any kind of legitimate work? Wait a minute, where is Nigel? Why is he not the one calling me about this?” Yes indeed. Usually he was the one that broke this sort of news to her.

“Well…I asked him to let me do it because I knew if he told you, you would turn around and come back and that’s not what I want.”

Oh, so now it’s about what she wants? Of course it is. That was bound to happen sooner or later because apparently Miranda’s back bone had disappeared. “I’m waiting.”

“Okay…I have an idea. Please hear me out.”

“I’m still waiting.” Miranda was drumming her fingers on the console. Andrea had five seconds to get to the point or she really was turning around, regardless of what Andrea _wanted_.

“Remember the girls going on and on about that new vampire movie that’s coming out soon? It’s based on the book they’ve both read thirty times?”

“Yes.” Miranda decided to keep her answers short otherwise she would start ripping Andrea’s head off.

“Well, they just finished filming. I think you should get the two main actors in here and put them on the front cover. Put them all over the whole magazine, Miranda.”

“Absolutely not! Have you lost your mind? I will not have teenage vampires all over my _Runway_!” This was it. This was her breaking point. “I think you really have hit your head on the pavement, Andrea. I suggest you go to the hospital. I’m sure there is some sort of surgery they can perform to bring you back to your senses before tomorrow morning.”

“Miranda, this movie is going to be huge. I’m telling you, huge. Beyond huge. They can hardly keep the books on the shelves as it is. If you put them on the cover of _Runway_ , you’ll be the first. I called their agent and they haven’t received any offers like what _Runway_ can give them. She assured me that if we made them an offer they would take it. I’m serious. You need to do this. Irv will go off the deep-end over how much money this will bring in. You won’t hear a word out of him about the budget for the rest of the year.”

“You’ve got this all figured out, haven’t you?”

“Well _you’re_ the one that said I could do anything, right? So I am. I know this will work. I’m bringing a binder of their head shots and some promotional photos, so you can at least see what they look like. All you would have to do is depict a few scenes from the book and _bam_ , instant success. I promise you.”

“Andrea…you did all of this on your own?” This girl was a miracle on legs. For more than one reason.

“Yes, Miranda, I did all of this on my own. I didn’t want you to come back. You need some time away. This will work. I’m telling you this _will_ work.”

Andrea wanted this weekend away just as much as she did. That was crystal clear. “Bring everything you have. Bring a copy of the book with the scenes marked. I’m pulling into _Citarella_ now. I’ve changed my mind about the scallops…I’m picking up some tortellini. Gorgonzola or sun-dried tomato?”

“Gorgonzola. So, does this mean you’ll do it?”

“No. It means I’ll _think_ about it. Tell Nigel I’m working on an idea and I will fill him in as soon as I make a decision. That’s all.”

Miranda hung up the phone and parked the car. How bizarre is it that you can go from freaking out to discussing pasta choices all in the same conversation?

***

That night, sleep for Miranda was almost unattainable. When she _did_ finally fall asleep she had dreams about a certain drugged-out model getting eaten by vampires. It wasn’t pleasant but it made Andrea’s idea sound a little more appealing. God, if anyone knew that she was actually considering dedicating an entire issue of _Runway_ to the whims of her _assistant_ , they would have her committed.

Giving up on sleep, Miranda threw on some lounge pants and a thin sweater and headed outside with a cup of coffee and her iPad. It was still dark outside but with the flip of a switch the entire outdoor living area was flooded with soft light.

She soon grew tired of the iPad and settled in to watch the sky lighten up with the dawn. Why couldn’t every morning be like this? There was just something truly amazing about watching the Earth wake up. Especially when the only sound you heard were the waves rolling out over the beach. Miranda was firmly set on retiring here. If she ever retired that is. All she could really imagine was dying right there at her desk while looking over countless proofs for yet another issue. How dramatic.

The whole thing hinged on whether or not she could actually let go of it all. Could she really sit out here every day for the rest of her life and not go stark raving mad knowing that someone else was reigning over her kingdom?  

If she had someone here with her to share this, the idea might at least be more plausible. She couldn’t sit out here alone for long, especially if her children were grown and off on their own. That wouldn’t work. She would need more of a reason to be here than just to watch the world wake up every morning.

Miranda could think of only one name that would fill that need. Perhaps it was time to find out if that was a possibility?

_Speaking of_ , Miranda heard noises behind her through the open doors of the house and knew that Andrea had arrived. The girl wasn’t one for being quiet. Miranda checked her watch. It was only eight-thirty. How many donuts had Andrea given Roy as a bribe to bring her out here this early?

Miranda looked down at her attire and wished she had put on her robe over this extremely casual outfit. This would officially be the worst thing Andrea had ever seen her in. Oh well, it was too late to worry about that now. Miranda sat up straight in her chair when she heard Andrea’s voice. She was on the phone and she undeniably angry. Please let it not be anything critical. Now that she was here, Miranda didn’t want to have to pack up to go handle yet another debacle.

Miranda stayed silent as Andrea came outside, continuing to talk on the phone without acknowledging her presence. Something was very wrong and from what she had heard so far, Andrea was on the phone with Nigel. Fabulous.

“No, Nigel. I told you last night…yes, damn-it.” Andrea unclipped her hair and ran a hand through it. Miranda held her breath. What a simple yet absolutely beautiful gesture.

“Like I told you last night, my answer is still _no_ , just like it has been every weekend for a month…Oh my God! You must have cotton in your ears. What part of _no_ do you not understand, Nigel? I’m not interested!”

There was a minute of silence as Andrea listened to whatever it was that Nigel had to say. It was obvious this call was of a very personal nature.

“Oh, whatever. I get out plenty trust me…no…no. I don’t care how cute he is!”

Oh, so this was about a man. Miranda instantly felt a flood of jealousy fill her chest. She had never heard Andrea mention a man in her life but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a possibility. Although, if she was reading this conversation correctly, it didn’t sound like Andrea was interested in whatever Nigel was offering.

“Jesus, I told you I am not involved with anyone…no, I’m not; but I _am_ busy. Way too busy. I have other things going on okay.”

For some crazy reason Andrea picked that particular moment to turn around and look right at Miranda. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

“I just have other things going on; please leave me alone about this. I really, really, really appreciate you trying to fix me up all the time but get a clue. I’ve turned you down every time! I have to go. I’ll see you on Monday….No, you can’t come over because I’m not home…yeah, yeah. I’m hanging up now. Bye.”

Andrea shut her phone and threw it onto a chair. Miranda cleared her throat “Do you want to talk about it?”

Andrea turned around and stared at her with the strangest look in her eyes. Miranda had seen that look a few times before but had never been able to decipher what it meant. “No. I need a minute.”

“Go change then. There’s coffee in the kitchen.”

A short time later Andrea joined her again in her own set of lounge pants and t-shirt. “Hi. Sorry about that phone call.”  She said as she sat down in a lounge chair next to Miranda.

“You’ve been turning down Nigel’s blind date offers?” She had to ask. She needed to know.

“Yes.” What a simple answer to such a _complex_ question.

“Why are you turning down his offers? You shouldn’t feel like you have to spend so much time with the twins just because they ask you to.”

Andrea took a big sip of coffee, “Miranda…I just am okay? And I know I don’t have to…spend time with you. But I want to.”

Miranda noted how she said ‘spend time with you’ instead of ‘spend time with the twins’ which is where Miranda had directed her statement. That was all the information Miranda needed. After all, this was what she had been waiting for; a sign that Andrea was willing to be approached. Now she knew.

Andrea shifted in her chair to face Miranda. “You know, I don’t see you running out on dates either so take the same advice. Don’t feel like you have to spend all your time with me.”

Ah, and here’s another sign. Not to mention the truth. Miranda had just been caught in her own game. “Touché, touché.  Andrea, if I didn’t want to spend time with you then I wouldn’t be. I never do anything that I don’t want to do. I think you realize that.”

“I do.”

Andrea turned back to face the water and Miranda was content to have them sit in silence for a while. She could tell that Andrea’s mind was working around a question she wanted to ask Miranda. It was written all over her face. She wanted to know just what it was they were doing, had been doing all this time.

Miranda knew what she was doing. She hadn’t realized it till now but this entire time Miranda had been slowly working her way into Andrea’s life. Slowly working her way into Andrea’s heart. Judging from their current topic of conversation, it was working…and it was time to change the subject. Miranda wasn’t willing to let Andrea work herself into thinking about motives or their reality just yet. “I’m getting another cup of coffee then we should talk about this idiotic vampire idea of yours. Where are the binders?”

Andrea answered by pointing to Miranda’s iPad that lay abandoned on the small table by her chair. “Oh, no. Absolutely not.”

“Oh yes way.” Andrea said, reaching for her own iPad that was on a small table beside her. “I stayed up all night scanning everything in. You’ll find it in the same program you use to look at _The Book_. There’s also a PDF file of the sections of the book I think you should use for the shoot.”

Miranda sighed and picked up her iPad. “You’re trying to kill me with technology aren’t you?”

“No. You’ll thank me later when you realize you don’t have to carry around a bunch of _crap_ anymore. Just keep an open mind alright?”

“Fine, you win. My mind is officially open but I swear if this turns out badly, you’re getting fed to the first vampire I can find.”

Andrea waved her off, “Promises, promises.”

***

The rest of the morning and the afternoon passed quickly. Before it was over with Andrea had Miranda thoroughly convinced that her idea would indeed work. In fact her idea was so good it almost scared Miranda. What else could the girl come up with that might very well be a stroke of genius? It was clear to Miranda that she was going to have to _force_ Andrea to move on. She could not stay by Miranda’s side forever. She was wasting her potential by doing so.

“I’m tired of looking at all this. I’m going to change if you’re willing to take a break.”

“Yes, that’s fine, Andrea. I’m in need of a break myself. Your Hershey Bars are in the refrigerator by the way.”

Andrea picked up all their paper work and the two iPads and headed into the house. “I know. I already ate half of one while you were preoccupied.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. She’d never seen anyone so addicted to such a cheap excuse for chocolate. Oh well, to each their own. Miranda stretched and went inside to change; after all, civilized people do not wear lounge pants in the middle of the day. Although what she would choose to put on afterwards wasn’t far from the same outfit she had just discarded.

Andrea, on the other hand came out of ‘her’ room, as it was now called by the girls, wearing a red bikini and a sarong wrapped around her waist. To say that it looked good on her would had been one of the most horrible statements about clothing Miranda had ever made in her life. Unable to move or think or blink, Miranda just stood in the hallway and watched as Andrea passed back through the kitchen and out the door with a bottle of water. Water? Miranda’s throat was suddenly incredibly dry.

Miranda made her way to the refrigerator and went for the first bottle of Pellegrino she saw. It did her little good though. Not since she was standing at the kitchen window watching Andrea walk down to the beach.  Miranda put her glass in the sink and rolled her eyes at her own reluctance. There was only one thing she wanted to do, so she might as well do it. Perhaps another round of talks would bring her even closer to her goal.

Miranda made short work of catching up to Andrea since she was walking slowly. She seemed completely lost in thought and appeared to not sense that Miranda was walking next to her.

“Andrea…”

Andrea stopped walking abruptly and a look of surprise spread across her face. “Hey. Did you need something?”

Miranda started walking again and motioned for Andrea to follow. Did she need something? Why yes she needed a great many things. “No, I just felt like joining you, if that is alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. It’s a nice day.”

“Yes it is.”

“I like it here. It’s different…you’re different…here.”

Miranda noted that Andrea kept her face forward, which was good because Miranda’s face was betraying her. Andrea would have no doubt seen straight through Miranda and right into her thoughts. Miranda tried to keep her voice even as she questioned Andrea. “In what way?”

“It’s hard to explain really.”

“Well do your best. You know I don’t like my questions to go unanswered.” Miranda turned to look at Andrea as she said this and caught her rolling her eyes.

“You just are. You’re more relaxed. You’re almost calm…which is a little scary.” Andrea’s hair was blowing in the wind causing Miranda to almost not comprehend what was being said.

“Andrea, I would think by now you realize that there are times when I’m not completely focused on work.”

“I know that. It’s just...all I’m saying is that it’s stronger here. Know what I mean?”

“Yes, I think I do. Let’s sit.” Miranda pointed to a rock near-by. Andrea complied and they sat in silence. Miranda was growing more frustrated with herself as each second passed by. She looked down between them and Andrea’s hand was resting there. It would be so easy to just reach out and take it. This strong urge reminded her of the first time she truly had to fight herself to not touch Andrea. It was after that dreadful photo shoot, the one that ended in her calling Andrea.

When Miranda returned to her office the next day, Andrea was aware of the time and was standing there waiting as the elevator doors opened. Both of them just stood there for a moment and stared at one another. Miranda tried to think of a dozen things to say or do besides reach out. In fact she stood there so long that the elevator doors started to close again. Andrea stopped the doors with her hand and asked Miranda if she wanted coffee. Miranda could only nod and they traded places. Again Miranda stared at her and before the doors closed again Andrea said “I’m glad you’re back.” Miranda couldn’t find a way to stop herself from replying “I’m glad I am too.” She was completely useless for the rest of the day and most of that night when Andrea came over with dinner and a bottle of wine. Sitting side-by-side on the couch, Miranda showed Andrea every single picture taken at the vineyard on her laptop. Every. Single. One. And it had taken them well past mid-night.

“Miranda…”

Miranda shook her head. Andrea was catching her daydreaming far too often. “Yes?”

“I was just saying that it’s not just that. It’s not just here that you’re different. It’s with me…you’re different with me too.”

Miranda looked down at the sand where her toes were drawing designs and couldn’t help but laugh a little. The tables were turning and Andrea was in control of this conversation now. She might as well just sit back and see where it led. “That is certainly a correct observation. I cannot seem to help myself…In fact; I’ve been different for a while now. We both have.”

Andrea slid her arm through Miranda’s and pulled her upright. “Come on. I want to go back.” And just like that, much to Miranda’s disappointment, apparently this conversation was over.

The whole way back to the house Miranda kept waiting for Andrea to remove her arm but she didn’t. Perhaps she was waiting for Miranda to do the same thing. But Miranda didn’t. Perhaps this was just how it was supposed to be.

***

After getting back from their walk the rest of the day was spent finishing the details of the upcoming ‘vampire fiasco’ as Miranda started calling it. More preliminary work would need to be done of course but at least the basics were settled and there was now a plan to build from.

Cooking dinner was an eventful affair for Miranda. Preparing a simple salad, tortellini with a comparable sauce and some bread should not be this difficult. But with Andrea sitting right there on the kitchen counter, watching your every move while explaining to her what a ‘sucky’ job someone had done at editing an article in the Times; it was a challenge. Oh, and let’s not forget that she still had on that bikini with the matching sarong. Miranda was surprised she had not cut her own finger off while cutting up a tomato.

“You wanna eat outside?” Andrea slid off the counter.

“Yes, that sounds lovely.” Drowning herself in another bottle of Pellegrino sounded lovely too.

Somewhere in between setting the table and carrying out the food, Andrea decided that music was needed. There were speakers outside so she just plugged her iPod in and since Miranda couldn’t come up with any particular requests, God only knew what she was about to be listening to. Honestly, Miranda couldn’t care less. She probably wouldn’t hear any of it anyway.

Mid-way through dinner the conversation would turn yet again turn to work and while on that topic Miranda decided to yet _again_ suggest that Andrea move on from _Runway_.

Andrea’s whole countenance changed. Miranda could literally see the panic on her face and feel her tense up even from across the table. This reaction baffled Miranda. Why was Andrea so unwilling? Did she fear that in doing so, she would never see Miranda again? Now that Miranda thought about it, that was a very distinct possibility.

“Andrea, I can assure you that if you move on…that will not be the last you see of me. If of course that is what you are afraid of.”

Andrea seemed to relax again but the panic on her face was only replaced by a new expression. It was still panicked, yet different; as if there was something else Miranda was not seeing.

Andrea pushed her plate back a little harder than necessary and continued to stare at Miranda, who was determined to wait for reply but it was getting hard. For the second time that day all she wanted to do was reach out. She was cursing herself for being unable to move because deep down she knew she would not be rejected. Andrea would not be here with her now, would not have spent so much time with her, if she was of the frame of mind to reject Miranda. The whole time, all these months, they had been moving closer to an end and Andrea had not moved away from her one single inch.

Andrea’s reply still hadn’t come but suddenly for the first time since sitting down to eat; Miranda actually heard the music playing from the nearby speakers. She knew this song well. The desire and need to have this whole mess over with once and for all took over inside Miranda and she got up from the table. Coming around to the other side, she held out her hand. “Dance with me.” It wasn’t a question.

Andrea looked at her like she was crazy. “What?”

“Dance with me.”

“Miranda, I am not dancing with my boss.” She was still looking at Miranda like she had two if not three heads.

“No Andrea. You are not dancing with your _boss_. You’re dancing with _me_.” Miranda was tired of waiting so she just took Andrea’s hand and hauled her out of her seat. Leading her back around the table to an empty space in front, Miranda put an arm around her, keeping one hand in her own.

It was all a little silly, dancing like this; but Miranda was confident that this would serve her purpose. As the first verse played Miranda leaned in closer and whispered “Andrea…even if I let you run off to go work somewhere else…you would still be with me. You cannot leave me. Not completely. I wouldn’t allow it.”

Andrea put an arm around Miranda’s neck and Miranda could feel her finally relax. “Miranda I…”

Miranda didn’t let her finish. “Andrea, I’ve been trying to make sure that you wouldn’t forget me. That you wouldn’t be _able_ to forget me or leave me, or even want to.” Miranda leaned in further and kissed her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin. She smelled like the sun.

When Miranda kissed her neck again Andrea wrapped both her arms around Miranda’s neck. Yes, this was working and this had been worth all the waiting. Miranda continued to place kisses along her neck and jaw while wrapping both arms around Andrea, caressing her back and sides. Miranda could feel Andrea press herself closer to her. It felt so good to finally be able to touch her. To hold her.

“Miranda…I don’t want to. I can’t leave you…and I certainly can’t forget you.”

“Why’s that darling?” Miranda kissed her mouth before she could answer. It was a very slow yet thorough kiss. Frankly, Miranda was rather proud of herself because all she had been imagining was something quite different.

Andrea opened up to her and the kiss continued on as if they were slowly making up for lost time. Maybe they were. Miranda finally pulled away simply from the sheer need for oxygen. While she took a breath Andrea answered her question. “I can’t forget you because you’re all I think about. I can’t help it. And when you’re gone…when you’re gone it drives me crazy.”

Miranda kissed her again and her hands moved to Andrea’s waist, slowly untying the knot in her sarong. Andrea made no move to object but then Miranda’s senses returned and the words she had just heard sank in. Miranda took her face in both hands. “The time at the vineyard…that’s why you were upset wasn’t? That’s what was really wrong? You missed me?”

“Yes. That is what was wrong.” Andrea tried to blink back the tears in her eyes but Miranda caught them and brushed them away. “I just needed you to come back and then you called me and it was like…I don’t know. Everything was alright again…and you’ve been calling ever since.”

“Everything is alright and everything will be alright. Just stay with me.”

By now the song was long over but they were still moving together slowly, not inclined to separate just yet.  The sarong was finally untied and lying in a heap on the ground.

Andrea’s hands were in her shirt moving up her sides, sending waves of heat through Miranda’s body and she knew there was absolutely no way the two of them were remaining dressed for long.

“Andrea…come inside with me.” Again, not a question.

Andrea simply followed her and Miranda began the long, slow process of bridging the gap between their fantasies and their reality; finding the perfect end to their story.

THE END

 


End file.
